Freedom
by Moki Chi
Summary: Só espere eu me libertar. Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora.


Olá. o/ Mais uma fic minha que surgiu do nada. Eu tava deitada vendo a tradução da música Lúcifer do SHINee quando me lembrei de SasuNaru. Aí corri pro pc pra começar a digitar. XD Espero que o "lemon" esteja razoável. Eu não quis colocar uma coisa muito explícita sabe...

O que estiver em negrito são os pensamentos do Sasuke, itálico são os pensamentos do Naruto e sublinhado narração da autora. XP

Sem mais blá blá blá...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke estava sentado em cima de um galho alto e grosso de uma árvore, olhando para o céu que escurecia lentamente, era uma bela vista, mas o Uchiha parecia nem notar. A brisa fresca de fim de tarde fazia seu cabelo negro como à noite que se aproximava esvoaçar suavemente. Estava com um olhar perdido. Pensando no loiro hiperativo que dominava sua mente e seu coração, por mais que seu orgulho fizesse isso ser difícil de admitir.

**Todo o amor que eu conhecia me deixou pouco a pouco. Foi quando eu te conheci e aos poucos você me fez conhecer o amor novamente. Você me completa, faz eu me sentir vivo. **

**Quando você vem atrás de mim com sua face angelical, ****você me olha abertamente,** **seus olhos azuis determinados e intensos olhando diretamente nos meus negros, frios e carregados de ódio me da raiva, mas não é como se eu te odiasse. É que esse tipo de olhar é um fardo. Dói saber que vou fazer esse olhar desaparecer e dar lugar a decepção e tristeza.**

Naruto estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto distraidamente. A luz alaranjada do fim de tarde iluminava suavemente o quarto. Estava pensando em Sasuke. O moreno ocupava seus pensamentos quase o tempo todo nos últimos anos desde que tinha ido embora da vila, mas agora ele ocupava também seu coração. Não que antes não ocupasse, é que apenas não tinha se dado conta disso ainda.

_Você faz meu coração queimar quando não está aqui. Eu demorei pra perceber o que eu sentia por você. Achava que você era meu melhor amigo. Meu irmão. Mas agora eu sei que o que eu sinto é muito mais intenso. E dói saber que você não está aqui. Dói lembrar as histórias que compartilhamos._

_Seu olhar me captura. Os dias passam e ele se torna mais afiado, mais cheio de ódio e desejo por vingança. Estou cansado da sua obsessão. Já fui ferido o bastante, meu coração está sangrando._

Nesse momento o Naruto e Sasuke se lembram do ultimo encontro que tiveram. Eles estavam em uma floresta em frente a um lago. O moreno tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava terminando de colocar a blusa. 

Quando os olhares se cruzaram foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pelo corpo dos dois. Discutiram e se provocaram como sempre, mas não lutaram, não queriam lutar e Naruto não pediu a Sasuke para que voltasse como das outras vezes, o que de certa forma surpreendeu o maior, ele queria apenas conversar e foi o que fizeram. Na verdade mais parecia um monologo do loiro, já que Sasuke apenas ouvia.

O Uzumaki disse tudo que queria. Disse o quanto estava cansado da obsessão do maior, disse o quanto isso o magoava e que não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça deste, mas que mesmo assim não iria desistir de tê-lo de volta, porque Sasuke era a pessoa mais importante para ele.

Ficou um tempo parado esperando alguma reação do Uchiha. Ao ver que este não faria nada se virou para ir embora, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado firmemente pelo moreno. Virou-se para encará-lo e o viu com uma expressão serena. Podia até dizer que o olhar era carinhoso e que possuía certa tristeza. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente com a surpresa. Não esperava um dia ver Sasuke com aquela expressão. Foi quando o viu desviar os olhos para um ponto qualquer e sussurrar "Eu te amo." Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram ainda mais. Ele ficou paralisado. Sua mente tinha parado de funcionar e só voltou quando sentiu os lábios de Sasuke pressionando os seus levemente. Fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo, dando passagem para a língua do moreno. O beijo se intensificou e só pararam por falta de ar. O loiro aproveitou para responder também em um sussurro "Eu te amo." 

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez com mais intensidade, mais desejo. As mãos passavam pelos corpos. Os beijos passaram para o pescoço, ombros e eram intercalados por mordidas ou lambidas. As respirações pesadas aos poucos se transformavam em baixos gemidos. As roupas aos poucos eram retiradas. Não tinham pressa. Queriam se sentir o máximo possível. Deitaram no chão da floresta, os corpos nus se pressionando um contra o outro. Os toques das mãos mais intensos. Os gemidos mais altos. Sasuke estava por cima de Naruto. Os olhares se cruzaram. Negros contra azuis. Naruto deu permissão para continuar e se sentiu ser preenchido aos poucos por Sasuke. A dor deu lugar ao prazer e logo os corpos se movimentavam com rapidez. O loiro deixou que um gemido mais longo e mais alto escapasse de seus lábios chegando ao clímax sendo seguido pelo moreno.

Soltaram um suspiro com a lembrança. Naruto estava com o rosto levemente corado e Sasuke com os olhos fechados.

_Mesmo que eu soubesse que era realmente você naquele momento, que era o Sasuke por quem eu tanto lutava e me esforçava pra ter de volta, você me confundiu. Eu não esperava por aquilo. Você disse que me amava e tudo aquilo aconteceu, mas quando eu acordei você não estava mais lá._

_Eu só queria que você se libertasse desse ódio e desejo por vingança e olhasse pra mim. Você é o centro de tudo pra mim. Sem você não é a mesma coisa. Sem você eu me sinto incompleto._

**Naruto, eu sei que devo ter te deixado confuso, mas tente entender, eu não consigo desistir dessa vingança, desse ódio, então me deixe sozinho. **

**Quando eu estiver livre de tudo isso eu vou finalmente poder te amar, te olhar verdadeiramente. Não me faça cansar de você, insistindo com essa idéia de me fazer voltar, só espere eu me libertar. Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora.**

_Não importa o que aconteça, quanto tempo leve. Eu vou continuar acreditando em você. Eu vou te esperar._

**Naruto.**

_Sasuke._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Espero que tanham gostado. E espero receber reviews. Críticas construtivas, sugestões e elogios (XD) são bem vindos tá? =3

Beijos e até a próxima. o/


End file.
